


How Does Gay Sex Work

by PepperedPickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Freja made me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that one tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Gay Sex Work

**Author's Note:**

> FREJA I SWEAR TO JESUS THIS WAS SO PAINFFUL TO WRITE IM GONNA SMITE U

"Are you ready for this?" Dean murmured in Cas' ear.

"For you, I'm always ready." Cas replied. 

"Ok, so they say you always need plenty of lube, so..." Dean reached down to Cas' dick and started lathering it up with the sticky substance. 

"I... I'm ready now." Dean said, his voice trembling. They said that it usually hurt the first time, right? He didn't see how this whole 'gay sex' this was supposed to work, it all seemed pretty impossible. Like, how small was the hole? No way could a dick fit in there.

Cas positioned himself at Dean's entrance and pushed in. 

The green-eyed man screeched in pain as the angel's cock slid inside his own. 

"JESUS CHRIST STOP," he yelled. Cas pulled out, concerned. 

"Give... give me a minute." he said, panting. "Ok, you can go again,"

They repeated this several times until Dean's dick started to bleed. 

"Let's... ugh, we'd better look at how gay sex is actually supposed to work." Dean said, tears streaming down his face with the sheer agony he had just gone through.

"Ooh," they said in unison as a helpful guide popped up. "In the  _butt._ "


End file.
